The Mummy Returns
by Alrye
Summary: Time has passed, and Hao thought that with Mar-ko's defeat, he'd be able to live a normal life with his husband and their daughter. Sadly his peace and quiet was short lived. Yoh's dreams were getting worse and Hao's worried, he hopes that whatever is plaguing his lover will be solved soon, but something in his gut tells him that this is just the beginning...
1. Chapter 1

Rye: And we're back!

Star: And this time we're harassing Hao!

Hao: Damn it! Will you two leave me alone!?

Both: NEVA! *glomping Hao*

Yoh: Well by now you all should know that Rye and Star own nothing but their insanity, themselves and they do not profit from any of this.

Opacho: The warnings are the same too! Cussing, violence, yaoi, Naughty time between dad and papa and anything else they can think of! You have been warned!

* * *

5000 years ago a fierce warrior known as the Scorpion King led a great army on a campaign to conquer the known world. After seven years of bloody battle the Scorpion King was defeated. He and his army were driven deep into the desert.

One by one they perished until only the great king himself was left alive. Near death, the Scorpion King made a deal with the dark god Anubis , that if he would spare his life and allow him to conquer his enemies he would give him his soul.

The pact was made, and a great oasis sprang up in the desert, along with Anubis' army, awaiting their new commander's orders. The king and his army swept over the land like a plague, conquering and killing all in their path. But when the Scorpion king had finally conquered all he'd set out to do, Anubis took his soul as payment from him and his army vanished from the earth, but still wait for the day that they would be awakened once again.

~1933

Hao Akira walked silently through the seemingly empty chambers of the tomb. He took out his gun and used his torch to brush away a cobweb in front of him. Every sense was on high alert, who knew what was down here with them. A sound came from behind him and he whirled, teeth bared in anticipation of violence.

"Opacho!" He yelled, staring down at the ten year old girl grinning up at him.

"Whoa, dad, what did you think, a mummy had come back to life?" Opacho joked.

"I'll tell you the story some other time." Hao muttered, putting his gun away. "What are you doing down here, I thought we told you to stay up top."

"I found your tattoo." Opacho explained, grabbing Hao's wrist.

"What?" Hao asked as Opacho pulled the leather wrist band he always wore off.

"I saw your tattoo on the wall near the entrance, with the pyramid and the eyes and the two kings and everything." They together looked at the tattoo. Hao really knew nothing about it, but it had always felt like it was something important, like the dreams that he woke up from, only half remembering what they were about.

"Alright, I'll be up in a minute to look at it, but in the meantime I want you to wait for us up there." He said sternly to his adoptive daughter.

"But, Dad…" Opacho whined.

"No buts." Hao replied, pushing her towards the entrance. "Go on."

"But it's boring, what should I do?"

"I don't know, surprise me. Build a better mousetrap." Hao sighed.

"Alright." Opacho groused, stomping off towards the main temple floor. Hao shook his head and went looking for his husband.

Yoh was brushing dust off a wall when he noticed a snake slithering by. He gave it a look. "Go away." He said, and flicked the snake with his foot. Hao ducked, narrowly missing getting struck in the face with a flying snake.

"You know those things are poisonous, right?" he asked his husband.

"Only if they bite you. What was that all about?" Yoh asked.

"Oh, nothing. Opacho just wanted to show me something. She gets more like you every day."

"What, you mean more attractive, sweet and devilishly charming?" Yoh teased, fluttering his eyelashes at Hao. Hao pushed him against the wall and kissed him.

"No, she's driving me crazy." He murmured.

Yoh gave him an amused huff as they shared one last kiss before he turned back to his work, carefully disphering the hieroglyphs carved into the stone. He caught movement from the corner of his eyes to see Hao with his trusty Crowbar about to strike the wall.

"How about we try it my way?" Yoh asked, stopping him mid-motion, holding up a tiny hammer and even tinier chisel.

Hao stared at him, grinning when Yoh huffed and gave him the okay. It took two hits and the wall fell back to reveal a second chamber. Grabbing the torch, they entered the room, Yoh carefully picking his way around the scorpions, spiders as his husband crunched them under his boots, not caring at all that they were getting agitated. The room was like the last one, filled with mummies and covered in centuries of sand, dust and spiderwebs.

"Tell me again why we are here." Hao sighed, worried about Yoh's slowly thinning body.

"I told you! I saw it in a dream." Yoh repeated, not really paying attention to his husband as he got to the back wall and looked it over for a moment.

"Yoh-chan, please, there's nothing he-" he was cut off by Yoh pulling on the wall torch and a secret door opening.

"If it was a dream, then why is that I seem to know where I'm going?" Hao bit his lips as he pulled out a gun and took the lead...

Meanwhile Opacho was back in the main room of the Ruins, carefully setting a block of cheese onto a platform that was connected to an elaborate domino effect contraption that would cage the other mice on the other side of the room. She smiled at her handy work, but gasped when she saw shadows entering the room. Quickly grabbing her things, she climbed a rickety scaffolding and laid flat, spying on who was there. Three men came in, all of them shadowed by the light but she didn't need to see details to know they were bad news. They looked around before they began digging around, throwing pots and other hand made items about, calling them junk and rubbish.

"Stay here... I'm gonna look to see if them Japs are 'ere." said the leader of the trio. Opacho bit her lip, she wanted to call out a warning to her parents, but knew better than to do so with no guarantee she was going remain hidden. Suddenly a devious thought crossed her mind and she grabbed her sling shot, a gift from her uncle Ryu, and grabbed some rocks that had fallen from the temple's ceiling over time. Lining her shot, she used her free hand to pull down her goggles, the same pair her real father wore every day to his death, and placing the rock in the cradle. She waited as she pulled the stings back, aiming for the whinier bandit of the pair.

She let go and smiled darkly when it hit him right in the ass. His following shouting covered her snicker as he cried and yelped.

"Boris, shut up! This place is cursed... we should not be here..." hissed the more serious one of two, his eyes looking around, hoping that the gods would not suddenly appear and reap their souls.

"But Bill I got hit by so'thin'!"

"Just continue looking..." They got back to work, being more careful with their search. Opacho grinned as she lined up her second shot and when she got a clear shot she shot the whiner once more, this time pegging him in the back of the head, a slight cackle escaping her, but she quickly covered her mouth and held still.

But too late Bill had heard and ordered the other back to work, doing the same, but aware that someone was there with them...

Hao and Yoh walked down the hall, but as they walked Yoh felt a strange aura pass over him and suddenly he was in a well lit golden hall with a few Meji standing guard as one put a box down in what looked like a small vault before walking out of the room and closing the door, twisting a knob and locking the room and the guards within away for all eternity. The guard then turned to him, but he couldn't get a good look at his face as he literally walked through him. Yoh jumped at that, swinging the torch around a few times trying to get the place to light up like it had before.

"You know... if you swing it fast enough you can write your name." Hao chuckled a bit, though he sounded amused he was worried. Yoh's spells were coming more and more often now and he was losing sleep over it. Sleep and weight from the lack of eating due to the dreams and trances. The sooner they finished this the sooner his Yoh would get back to normal and he can worry less.

"I just had another vision..." Yoh told him, walking over to him and setting the torch in a holder as he walked up to the door. Hao had his crowbar trying to break the wall, but nothing was working.

"Yeah? Well did it show you where the door was and how to open it?" Hao snorted, sarcasm heavy in his words.

Yoh rolled his eyes and shoved his brute of a husband away and grabbed the knob and twisted it four times right, twice left and once right before shoving it back into place, a click sounding from the wall before a door opened. Yoh was shaking now.

"Okay... you're scaring me." Hao stated, looking from the door to Yoh as if they were creatures from another world.

"I'm scaring myself..." Yoh whispered.

Star: AND END!

Rye: Not a bad start!

Star: Nope!

Yoh: Well you know the deal: Review or something terrible will happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Rye: Part two!

Star: More fun!

Yoh: Same warnings.

Hao: Same Disclaimer!

Opacho: And Daddy says they are crazy!

Star and Rye: HEY!

Hao took a few calming breathes, though inwardly he was seriously creeped out by how Yoh was able to seemingly walk this whole temple, catacombs and all, as if he's done a million times. Heck he could blindfold the younger man right now and Yoh would be able to walk back to the entrance without walking into traps, tripping or falling and without getting lost. Sighing he nodded to his lover and pushed the door open a bit further.

The last room before them was old, but because of the air tight seals, it was still fairly fresh and new. Only the cobweb encrusted skeletons on either side of the sole alter seemed to be the only things in the room. Yoh slowly walked towards the sealed box and carefully blew on the top of it, clearing dust away. Wiping off the rest he felt his mind tingle as his eyes got that far off, but giddy glow in them. Hao had the oddest feeling that he should be showing respect to them somehow, like he knew what they were all about and respected them for it. He shook the feeling away impatiently. Between the two skeletons was a large gold box, embossed with the symbol of a scorpion.

"The emblem of the Scorpion King, he's supposed to be pure myth." Yoh murmured, touching the chest.

"So was the last Egyptian we ran into and we all know how that went." Hao muttered, looking around.

"There's a warning on this box, a curse." Yoh said, fingers already trying to open it. "He who disturbs this chest will drink from the Nile. Rather weak curse, isn't it?"

"Maybe we should leave it alone?" Hao suggested.

"No harm ever came from opening a box." Yoh said.

"Where have I heard that before?" Hao mumbled.

Yoh just rolled his eyes and snatched the crowbar out of his husband's hands, beginning to try and pry the box open.

"Umm... I thought I was the vandal?" Hao muttered...

Opacho gulped as Bill began to climb the ladder. She was trapped up on the scaffolding. If she jumped off, she'd get away with a few bruises and a scolding from her papa, but she also risked getting shot by Boris, who was shouting curses at her and talking about making her pay for shooting him in the ass and the head. Bill glared at the girl, his dagger between his teeth, lips carefully tucked around the blade so as not to cut or kill himself as he climbed. He would carve up this little brat, leave her for her parents to find and then carve them up too.

"Nowhere to run little mouse!"

"Shut up! You smell like day old goat poop!" Opacho shouted back, looking nervously at Bill as he neared the top...

Tecolote nearly squealed seeing the rats, spiders, snakes and scorpions crawling about the room, but quickly jumped to the other door way where he heard grunting. Stealthily leaning on the door, gun drawn and ready to kill, he spied on the two famous Archaeologists. Hao rolled his eyes as he watched Yoh try yet again to pry the solid gold box open, that is before he saw something and carefully grabbed what looked like a chain off of one of the skeletal remains and saw it was a key similar to THAT key.

"Uh, honey... Let's try your way..." He held the chain where Yoh could see it and smiled at the giddy smile Yoh got, pecking his lips before he began to match the key to the key hole on the box. He turned it and heard the click as the door unlatched, a feeling of anticipation went through them both, making them shiver. He gasped when it opened to reveal a ridiculously large bracelet with a scorpion in wrought gold on the top of it. "Oh, but that's not possible!" Yoh said.

"Ha! Found you!" A voice cried. Hao took out his gun and glared at Tecolote. Before either of them could do anything the floor shook and Yoh closed the box, pulling it to his chest protectively.

"Run." Hao said, grabbing his arm and yanking him forward. Tecolote was still standing there, looking stunned and Hao just pushed past him as the back wall of the room they'd been in cracked and then exploded, water gushing from the hole.

"Every single fucking time, I swear!" Hao yelled. They kept running but hit a dead end. The water surged towards them…

Tecolote ran out into the main entrance of the building and Opacho managed to scramble a little farther away from Bill. "Come on you two idiots, let's get out of here!" Tecolote yelled. Bill got off the scaffolding and kicked the ladder away, making the whole structure sway precariously.

Opacho clutched at it but it began to lean and hit one of the pillars. She jumped down just as the pillar began to tilt. The pillar fell over, knocking into the next pillar, which knocked into the next pillar, creating a domino effect.

"Uh oh." Opacho whispered. The last pillar struck one of the walls, just below the symbol that looked like her daddy's tattoo and water came gushing out, bringing along with it her parents, coughing and sputtering. "It wasn't my fault!" She cried when they looked up at her.

"Just like her papa." She heard her daddy mutter, earning a humorless laugh from Yoh, who stood, ushering his child away from the path of destruction...

%&%&%&%

Torchlight and moonlight lit up what appeared to be an archaeological dig of some kind to the casual observer. In truth the purpose of the deep hole being dug into the sand where once a forgotten city had lain was far darker. Many robed and turbaned men milled around like ants, bringing more and more sand from the pit. Above the pit a single tent stood, with two occupants inside.

"Have they found anything yet?" A sweet and yet somehow deadly female voice inquired.

"Not yet, my lady." Another, male voice answered. A man came up and lay two books on the table in the tent. "The book of Amun-Ra, the book of life that takes life away." The very large Chinese man said, stroking the front of the gold book.

"And the book of the Dead, which gives life." The young woman, who was more of a girl, said, lovingly stroking the black book. "We're getting close."

They looked up as a car drove up and a tall man got out. He had a refined look to him. "Luchist." Th Chinese man greeted.

"Zang-Ching." Luchist greeted in reply. "Jeanne." He said fondly to the girl. Jeanne smiled icily in reply.

All the sudden screams erupted from the pit. The men ran out to see what was going on and got to the edge in time to see a horde of scarab beetles erupt from the sand. The workers too slow to get out of the pit were eaten alive, screaming in agony the whole time. Both men turned to see Jeanne watching, a glint of glee in her unnaturally red eyes, the torchlight turning her silver hair to fire.

"We've found him." She said, teeth bared in a ferocious smile. More workers beat the scarabs back with flamethrowers and soon a very large mass of what looked like amber was pulled from the pit, just the suggestion of a human form trapped within. Jeanne let out a loving sigh.

Unknown to them someone else was watching. Someone who didn't think the find was quite so joyous. The dark-clad figure turned away and walked into the desert. His brethren were waiting for him some distance away. He pulled off his hood, revealing Silva, the leader of the Madji.

"They have found the creature." He told the others. "Gather the tribes, await for my commands."

"Where are you going?" Kalim asked.

"To see a few old friends."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~

Star: Dun dun dun!

Rye: Stay tuned for more madness!

Hao: Why can't they leave us alone?


	3. Chapter 3

Rye: I am sensing something... We are not alone.

Star: The game's afoot Watson *whacks Hao*

Hao: What was that for?!

Rye: If you have to ask then you will never know... YOU KNOW THE ROUTINE BY NOW!

The car pulled up to the large estate in the pouring rain and Hao, Yoh and Opacho ran for the door. Once inside Yoh was already chattering away. "I think the bracelet is some sort of guide to the lost Oasis of Ahm Shere." He said, looking through his notebook. Hao set their bags down heavily and followed his husband.

"Yoh I know what you're thinking and the answer is no, we just got home for Ra's sake." He said. Yoh turned and smiled at him.

"That's the beauty of it, we're already packed." He said, patting Hao on the cheek.

"Give me one good reason." Hao said, determined that this time his husband wouldn't convince him into one of his harebrained quests.

"It's just an oasis, dear." Yoh said innocently, stepping into Hao's arms and removing his coat. "A beautiful, romantic, exciting oasis."

"The kind with white sandy beaches, palm trees, cool, clear blue water with those big drinks with the little umbrellas?" Hao put his arms around Yoh and kissed his nose. They hadn't had any privacy for days and he was prepared to end that.

"Sounds good, doesn't it?" Yoh replied, kissing Hao's neck. He figured out what Yoh was trying to do and held him at arm's length.

"What's the catch?" He demanded.

"Supposedly it's the resting place of Anubis' army." Yoh said. Hao sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You see, there is a catch, there's always a catch."

"Yes, but he only wakes up once every 5000 years." Yoh said pragmatically, the two of them walking upstairs.

"Right, and unless someone doesn't kill him, he's going to wipe out the world." Hao added sarcastically.

"How'd you know?"

"I didn't, but that's always the story." Hao deadpanned.

"The last known expedition to actually reach Ahm Shere was sent by Ramses the fourth, more than 3000 years ago, and he sent over 1000 men."

"And none of them was ever seen again." Hao mumbled.

"How did you know?"

"I didn't, but that's always the story." Hao replied.

"Did I mention there was a pyramid of gold?" Yoh said idly.

"Twice."

"Alexander the Great sent troops."

"Good for him."

"So did Caesar."

"Look what happened to his career."

"And Napoleon."

"Yoh, we're smarter than him."

"Exactly." Yoh said, trying to reach a book on one of his many bookshelves scattered throughout the house. "That's why we're going to be the ones who are going to find it."

"Because we're taller." Hao teased. Yoh turned and slid into Hao's arms.

"That's why I love you." He said.

"Nice try." Hao replied with a grin.

"Dads, what do I do with this chest, sucker weighs a god damn ton." Opacho's voice came from down stairs.

"Opacho, watch your language." Yoh chided.

"Rather weighty, this." Opacho replied sarcastically, placing the chest on a table. Hao shook his head at their daughter and turned back to Yoh, who was thumbing through his book.

"Yoh, that first dream of yours was exactly six weeks ago." He said gently.

"I think so, yeah, but what's that got to do with anything?" Yoh asked. Hao took the book from Yoh and pointed to a particular page.

"It just so happens to coincide with the Egyptian New Year."

"Oh, right, interesting coincidence." Yoh said.

"I don't believe in coincidence." Hao growled. "That's why I'm saying, we need to be careful."

Yoh sighed, dropping his act of nonchalance as he wrapped his arms around Hao's neck, kissing him lightly before nuzzling close to him. Hao smelt like the wild desert, hot and dangerous. The man has seen enough battle, blood and death to render a lesser man a whimpering mess. He knew Hao was worried and so was he. These dreams were getting worse every time he closed his eyes, bleeding into his mind when he was awake. It was terrifying. Once of these days he would lapse and get hit by a car or a train because he wasn't aware of the physical world.

"I want to do this, Hao... I want to know why I'm having these dreams, what they mean and why they are acting up now! What does this have to do with the Year of the Scorpion? Ahm Shere and the Bracelet of Anubis?" He sighed, closing his eyes. "I feel as if I'm losing touch with reality and I hate to think I'm imposing this on you and Opacho... What will you do if one day I lapse and never come out of it? Or worse-"

"Hey, hey... enough of that... Shh, Yoh... shh..." Hao soothed, kissing a tear stained cheek as he held Yoh tighter, trying to pull him as close as humanly possible without killing him or breaking bones. "You're right, we need to figure this out... But we can't go about this like usual... Our luck will run out one day and I'd hate for it to happen any time soon. Please let's stay home for a month, relax, take Opacho out to the country or something, heck we can visit Ryu in Japan. In that time we can to extensive research about all of this, find all there is to know and THEN we'll go to Ahm Shere and find out what's going on and how to end it."

Yoh sighed, a watery smile on his face. Hao knew how to calm him down and make him step back and look at the whole picture instead of just one section. With another sigh, he pulled back and kissed his husband.

"Thank you, Hao... You always know how to make me feel better and calm down... I'm sorry that you have to put up with me."

"Why are you sorry? There's never a dull moment with you and I like that... So how about..." Hao pulled Yoh into a dip and kissed him with all the heat and lust of a incubus, growling darkly at Yoh's dazed face before said look-alike frowned up at him.

"I _hate_ it when you do that... Makes me feel like agreeing to anything." He groused, but smirked sexily up at him. They moved in for another kiss when Yoh noted something hanging off his bookcase. "Hao... those nickers are not mine."

Hao blinked and looked up to see a set of lacy undies. He frowned and then growled, "Ryu..."

The moment was ruined now and Yoh muttered about going to make sure Opacho unpacked and got ready for bed. Hao grabbed the undies and stormed off on a hunt to find his brother-in-law...

Opacho in the meantime had set the gold chest down on a random side table, almost knocking over one of her dad's knickknacks. She took the key which Yoh had told her to hold onto and opened it, eyes going wide as she looked at the large bracelet. It was amazing detail and looked to be pure solid gold. She wondered if her papa was going to donate this to the museum as well and if so, would it be the one here in London or down in Cairo? She picked it up carefully, it was a bit heavy, and turned it over in her hands before she had this strange urge to put it on.

Pushing her jacket sleeve up, she held it over her wrist and gasped when it suddenly latched onto her arm and then the scorpion's eyes suddenly flashed with a bright white light and suddenly the gallery where she had been standing was filled with images of land marks and ancient cities that have long been lost to the sands of Egypt and the savage deserts. It stilled on one image in particular, but before she could comment or think, she heard Yoh's voice as he came walking out of the hall. She blinked, when had her papa gotten down here when he and dad had been on the balcony not a moment ago?

She grabbed the statue she had almost knocked over the first time and stuck it in the chest, said box locking as she spun quickly, knocking the keep off the table and fighting with her jacket to cover the bracelet when she realized the damned thing would not let her wrist go.

"Hey sweetie got something neat for you!" Yoh chimed happily showing her the same page Hao had shown him and Opacho began reading, asking if this was what they had been looking for at the temple. Yoh nodded and happily indulged his adopted daughter by answering her questions as best he could and whispering about his plot to get Hao to go off on this adventure before a month had passed. She giggled and started reading...


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile in another part of the mansion, a pair of drunken giggles filled the hall leading to the East Wing's master suite. Ryu giggled unmanly as his date, some pretty little blonde girl with bright pink eyes snorted almost obscenely. They held a bottle of wine each in their hands, leaving a small trail of liquid on the floor as well as random clothes articles. A tie here, bra over there, shoes over this way and random other articles were strewn that way. As they got closer to the room, Ryu grinned as he snatched a random trinket from it's display stand and waved it around, spinning a grand tale for his giggling conquest.

"... and just as he was about to kill me... I snatched this scepter right out of his hand-" They had walked into the suite to see a group of men in red and black robes with matching turbans, a large well dressed Chinese man sitting in a chair as if he owned the place. Ryu paled and quickly tried to steer his date out of the room. "Huh? Ooh, looks like we're in the wrong house!"

"Whaaaat? But baaaaaaby! You said this was your house!" She whined, nipping his neck seductively as he struggled to push her away.

"I was wrong, you better go catch a cab, you've had a bit too much to drink and I don't think your husband would like it if you didn't go home."

"Call me!" She tittered as she stumbled out of the room, having mind enough to grab her shoes on her way back out.

Ryu on the other hand became nervous and tried to leave, but the door slammed and he was faced with a elegant looking man dressed in a long cloak and a sinisterly pleasant smile.

"L-Look, if you're working for Johnny, tell him I'll have his money next week!" Ryu begged as he was grabbed and roughly thrust into the seat, a young woman walking out of a side room, dressed in a skin tight dress with a thick feathery boa around her neck, but she held a basket in her hands and Ryu's Fight or Flight instinct was kicking in like the Sun rising in the East.

"Mr. Asakura, where is the chest?" Asked the Larger Asian.

"Chest? Ooh it's probably in the Vault... Anything that's too precious or priceless in put in there and there's about a dozen or so... So which one you are looking for?" He rambled uselessly, as he noted the six guns trained on him from all sides, keeping his eyes on the silver haired woman, something in the back of his mind told him she was more dangerous than the ones standing around him.

"The Chest that contains the Bracelet of Anubis." The Elegant man cooed.

"The Bracelet-? Ooh! No, no, no, no! I-uh... I lost it in a poker game!" He yelped as he was forced back into the chair the woman now standing before him her red eyes menacing and filled with malice.

"For your sake... you better pray you are lying." she purred holding up her hand that held a hissing King Cobra. She held it closer to him, but just as they were about to torture and kill him, Hao walked into the room holding a pile of clothes in his arms.

"Seriously Ryu! You need to tell us when you are coming and how many times do I have to tell you? No bringing people over while we are out! Opacho- Uhh, hi... Ryu? What did I say about Orgies in this house?" Hao was confused, furious and suspicious all at once eyeing the people who looked ready to kill his brother-in-law. "You know what, he probably deserves whatever you're gonna do, but please, clean up the body and the blood. Don't want my husband or child seeing this. And hey, lady, no snakes in my house!"

"Who are you?" The elegant male asked, narrowing his eyes, he looked familiar?

"I own this house."

"So you know where the Bracelet of Anubis is..." The Chinese male hissed and Hao instantly became alert and wary, he ducked just they opened fire, the woman escaping out the balcony with the two males leaving their goons...

"Opacho, if you've lost that key, I swear to Ra…" Yoh said as he searched his daughter's pockets.

"I haven't lost it, papa, I just can't find it, there's a difference." Opacho said.

"Well, you'd better start finding it then." Yoh said, affectionately patting Opacho's head.

"Relax papa, and since when do you swear to Ra?" Yoh opened his mouth to reply, but heard a great deal of crashing from upstairs. When she looked up there was a heavy-set Chinese man standing on the staircase, pointing a gun at him.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded, putting himself in front of Opacho.

"Zang-Ching. I am here for the chest, hand it over." was the reply. Opacho grabbed the chest off the table, and Yoh moved, grabbing a sword off the wall. He didn't think about how it felt so natural to hold one in his hand, his family was threatened and he had to take action.

"Get out of my house." He growled.

"Papa, that may not be a good idea." Opacho said.

"Come over here, Opacho, that's a good girl." Yoh said. Zang-Ching was joined by other men, who looked like they could have been assassins.

"Definitely not a good idea." Opacho squeaked. "I think we need dad."

"We will kill you, and take it anyways." Zang-Ching said, snapping his fingers. His goons moved forward.

"I think not." A new voice said, a tall, familiar figure stepping out of the shadows.

"Silva!" Yoh cried, grinning in pleasure at seeing their old friend. A tug on his arm by his daughter reminded him of the situation at hand. "What are you doing here?" A knife whirled past his face and he flinched.

"Perhaps explanations are best left till later?" Silva suggested, taking a fighting stance with his saber.

"Al tif." Zang-Ching commanded and his men moved forward. Silva threw off his cloak and he and Yoh began to fight.

"Whoa, dad, where did you learn to do that?" Opacho yelped as Yoh whirled his sword.

"I have no idea." Yoh replied and then kicked his attacker in the nuts. "That, I learned from your dad."

"Not bad, for a Medjai." Zang-Ching hissed in Silva's face, the two of them locked in armed combat. They came together and separated again.

"What's in the chest?" Silva called to Yoh.

"The bracelet of Anubis." Yoh replied, kicking someone away from him. Opacho was wrestling with another man for the chest.

"They must not get the bracelet." Silva said. Yoh nodded, but Opacho lost her grip in that moment and the man grabbed the chest from her. Opacho tried to grab a sword that was on top of a bookshelf, but only managed to pull it down, flattening Yoh. "Yoh!" Silva called and tried to get to the fallen man. Zang-Ching swiped at him, opening a cut in his cheek and drove him back, allowing the men to grab Yoh's unconscious form and the chest. Zang-Ching fled after them, just as Hao thundered down the stairs with Ryu, looking a little worse for the wear but not harmed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Hao demanded.

"There's a crisis, are you alright?" Silva asked.

"Yeah, fought off a couple, the rest came out here, where's Yoh?"

"he's been taken." Silva replied. Hao rushed outside, getting there in time to see a car drive off, Yoh frantically trying to get out of it. Hao ran after for a moment and then stopped, knowing it was useless. He swore for a good five minutes straight, panting for breath.

"You are not to repeat any of that in front of your papa." He told Opacho. "Now please tell me what the hell is going on and where are they taking my husband?"

"My friend, I'm not sure, but there was this man with them." Silva said, taking a picture out of his pocket. It was the same elegant man who had been upstairs.

"Hey, that's the curator from the museum." Opacho piped up, standing on tiptoes to see.

"You're sure?" Silva asked.

"Better believe it, she spends more time there than she does at home." Hao said, some of the tightness easing from his chest. The museum, it was a good place to start. "Okay, so you're here, bad guys are here, let me guess…"

"The creature has been found again." Silva confirmed. Ryu groaned.

"I don't mean to point fingers, but isn't it your job to make sure that doesn't happen?"

"The woman they have with them, she knows things no person should ever know, she knew exactly where the creature was. We hoped she would lead us to the bracelet, which she did, but we're obviously too late." Silva said.

"I wouldn't say that." Opacho interjected, pulling up the sleeve of her shirt, revealing the bracelet tightly clamped on her arm. Silva grabbed her hand and looked at it.

"Is that gold?" Ryu asked. Hao cuffed him on the head.

"When I put it on it showed me the pyramids and then I was flying, whoooshh, all the way to Karnak."

"By putting that on you have started a chain reaction that could bring about the apocalypse." Silva said. Opacho gasped.

"You, lighten up." Hao told Silva. "You," He pointed at Opacho. "Big trouble. You," He gave Ryu a look of disgust. "Get in the car."


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm sorry I alarmed your daughter," Silva said as Hao sped through the sparse night traffic. "But you must understand, now that the bracelet is on her wrist, we have only seven days before the Scorpion King awakens."

"We, what we?" Hao growled.

"If he is not killed, he will raise the army of Anubis." Silva said, apparently ignoring Hao.

"I take it that's not a good thing." Ryu said, leaning forward.

"He could wipe out the world." Hao said seriously.

"Oh, the old wipe out the world ploy." Ryu said, making an obscene gesture with his hands. "What else is new?"

"Whoever can kill the scorpion king," Silva went on. "Can send his army back to the underworld or use it to destroy mankind and rule the earth."

"Which is why they dug up old Mar-ko, he's the only guy tough enough to take out the Scorpion king." Ha said as they pulled up to the museum. He got out of the car, along with Silva. Opacho tumbled out, followed by a reluctant Ryu. Hao knelt by his daughter. "Now Opacho, I got a big job for you, I want you to stay here and protect the car."

"Ah, I can do that." Ryu volunteered.

"Protect the car?" Opacho repeated, looking annoyed. "Come on dad, just because I'm a kid doesn't mean I'm stupid."

"I know that, trust me, I know." Hao deadpanned.

"If you see anyone coming out screaming, it's just me." Ryu said.

"Maybe you should stay too." Hao said.

"Now you're talking." Ryu said, relieved. Hao snorted derisively and opened the boot of the car, taking out a bundle. He unrolled the bundle to reveal an assortment of weapons.

"You want the shotgun?" He asked Silva.

"No, I prefer the Thompson." Silva replied calmly, as though they were speaking about drink preferences and not preparing to possibly take on a three thousand year old corpse. They both reached for their weapons and Silva paused, looking at something. Hao followed his gaze and beheld the tattoo on his wrist.

"If I were to say to you, 'I am a stranger travelling from the east, searching for what is lost'." Silva said, tone equally mystified and curious.

"I would reply 'I am a stranger travelling from the west, it is I that you seek'." Hao said, puzzled.

"Then it is true, you have the sacred mark!" Silva exclaimed.

"What, that?" Hao looked at the tattoo. "Nah, I got that slapped on me when I was in the orphanage in Cairo."

"That mark means you are a protector of man, a warrior for God, a Med-jai." Silva insisted.

"Sorry, you got the wrong guy." Hao muttered. The two of them headed up to the museum.

…

Yoh woke up when he was thumped down on some hard surface. He lifted his head and experienced a spark of terror when he realized his hands were bound in front of him. He looked up at the sound of chanting and found a number of men repeatedly bowing to a huge block of what looked like amber, with a corpse caught inside it. He shuddered in recognition.

"They found him." He felt sick to his stomach after this little revelation.

He jerked his head to the side seeing the large Chinese male carrying an urn with a few minions behind him, and behind them was a younger woman, maybe three years younger than he was, but child-like in her appearance. But he didn't see her as a modern woman, no he saw her as a young princess, painted in gold dust and kohl lines of intricate and sacred designs, walking down and equally golden hallway of what looked like an Ancient Egyptian Palace. Suddenly the vision shattered as Luchist's voice got louder and more dramatic as did the chanting of the ring of minions. Suddenly the corpse twitched and then the amber casing shattered with a violent roar from the being within.

_"Where am I!? What is the year!? SPEAK!"_ He commanded right away, looking around before glaring at Luchist who slowly approached him, bowing low.

_"Be calm, my lord. I am your loyal servant, Luchist Lasso..."_ He smiled softly at him. _"We've searched for you for a very long time, my lord... Ah, allow me to introduce you to my ward. Jeanne La Lounge."_

Mar-ko stared in shock at the young girl, about the same age of his precious goddess, Je-ne before she took her own life. He reached out slowly, pausing when she seemed to stiffen up.

"No need to fear, my dear..." Luchist cooed, trying to keep things calm and non-violent.

"I'm not afraid..." she quipped before she bowed her head in greeting before speaking in Ancient Egyptian. _"I am glad we have found you, Mar-ko... You may caress my face."_

He did so, reverently. He shuddered with a sigh, feeling as if he were alive once more and able to feel his goddess's warm flesh beneath his fingers.

_"What is the year, servant."_ He ordered Luchist.

_"It is the Year of the Scorpion."_

_"Excellent..."_

_"Mar-ko, I have a gift for you..." _Jeanne smiled cruelly as she waved her hand to the bound young man still sitting on a platform.

Yoh's eyes went wide with shock and then dread as Mar-ko snarled at him, eyes looking furious and yet highly amused. Yoh tried to jump from the planks of wood, but a few of the robed men held him in place, one getting unlucky to feel the slight heels on Yoh's boots hitting his ribs three times before they pinned the young man down.

_"So we meet again... I still thank you for reviving me the first time... but now you may burn."_ Mar-ko said calmly, glaring at Yoh's form, closing his decaying fists to keep himself from keeping the nuisance alive for his own pleasures.

"Burn him!" Jeanne shouted for the mean to understand, smiling as malicious discontent filled her eyes.

Yoh screamed and kicked, struggled with all his might to get free, but they brought him over a sarcophagus filled with burning wood and a pile of more wood to toss into the hungry flames. They tipped the platform to slid him right into the flames, Yoh's eyes went wide seeing Opacho's face the tears in her eyes as she held her late birth father's goggles after they told her that he died trying to help them. Hao's silent tears as he comforted the sobbing girl. The three of them sleeping in bed, Opacho clutching their hands both in her own tiny ones, sniffling her sleep. Hao's face scrunched up in a nightmare that he refused to be woken from. Ryu spoiling Opacho, he and Opacho spending hours upon hours in the library just reading, Hao's smiling face, his grumpy face, that sexy look he gets after winning a brawl, his intense eyes staring.

His life kept flashing before his eyes in rapid succession he felt lightheaded and faint. Just as he started to fall into the flames, he had enough sense to scream.

"HAO!"

Silva and Hao slowly snuck into the museum, guns locked and loaded, Hao's senses were above normal, almost inhuman and he used them to his full advantage. They were just passing the Mummification displays when suddenly five of the mummies started violently thrashing in their glass cases, their arms bound to their bodies keeping them from breaking the glass and attacking the two men. Silva sneered in distaste as Hao, cocked his hand pistol and stowed it back in its hostler, his hand brushing over the hilt of his sword, reminding himself of his most trusted weapon. The motion was not unnoticed, but Silva chose not to comment, his own hand drifting to the hilt of his own blade.

They spotted a pair of guards and nodding silently to each other, they swept up behind them like Death's Wings and Hao drove one of his knives into the man's kidney after clamping his hand over his mouth and yanking his head up and back, keeping his gasp utterly silent before letting his corpse fall to the floor. Silva caught his target much the same, though he snapped his neck quickly and laid him down. Nodding they moved down to the large storage vault it's where he knew his husband shipped their findings and the most likely place to find the Curator. Along the way they took out 4 more guards and Hao paused in an opening and gasped, he watched Luchist revive Mar-ko and knew that if that walking corpse got his hands on Yoh, he'd never be able to forgive himself.

Silva sensing his thoughts, nodded to a rope and then got the Thomson ready for action. Hao gave him a smirk and grabbed the rope, dropping silently into the storage area, pulling out his butterfly knife he took out five more guards silently, hiding their bodies as he heard Mar-ko talking with the Curator and then some silver haired woman. Something about her set him off like a stick of TNT, but he didn't linger on it for too long because the woman just ordered Yoh to be burned. He cursed as he moved around a few boxes and climbed up a stack of them.

"HAO!"

"YOH!" He had ran across the top and jumped ten feet across the room, landing on the platform just as Yoh began to slide down into the flames, catching his lover in his arms and then quickly ducking as Silva opened fire on the other red and black clad goons. Zang-Chang growled as he ordered those not hurt or dead to get them, Mar-ko shielded Jeanne with his body as Luchist pulled out his own pistol and fired at the Medji warrior.

Hao cut the ropes and after a quick look over, pulled Yoh into a hug and sighed in relief.

"Hao.. he's back."

"I know... He's not getting you this time!"


	6. Chapter 6

After reassuring himself that Yoh was alright, Hao grabbed his guns and stood up. He began to move quickly sideways shooting his guns until they were empty, throwing one at one of the robed bastards that got too close. As he moved, Yoh had ducked down behind him, moving with him and then taking off at a full run up the stairs. Silva met him at the top and after a brief hug of relief, they ran for it, Hao killing two more goons as he went, bringing up the rear.

Mar-ko growled as he broke a box open and fished out an urn and began chanting as he opened it, dust flying out and mummies of ancient Medji warriors appeared before him. He smirked and told them that the ones responsible for killing the Pharaoh ran off. They moved as one and let out terrifying roars that reached even street level.

Outside in the car, Opacho was telling her uncle Ryu about the Pyramid of Ahm Shere, about it being mad of gold with a diamond nearly as big and heavy as she was. Ryu was mesmerized by the stories and details, especially about the gold and the huge diamond. So when the roars reached them, they both looked like they were going ot have a fit and jumped into the car. Ryu fumbled with the keys to the car, accidentally shoving the key for the trunk into the ignition and snapping it off when he went to turn it.

"Uncle Ryu! What did you do!?" Opacho nearly screeched in terror.

"Be quiet, Opacho!" Ryu snapped, an unusually stern tone to his voice that made her listen, eyes wide with shock. "If there's going to be any hysterics, they are coming from me!" He wailed hitting the car horn in his anger before he huffed and got out of the car. "Come on! We need to find some wheels."

%&%&%&

Hao fired at Mar-ko, who was going after Silva. The monstrosity turned and his eyes narrowed. "You!" He growled in Egyptian.

"Go back to hell!" Hao yelled, heading for the doorway. Mar-ko turned and he didn't see what he was doing anymore, but could hear him chanting something.

"Uh oh." Yoh muttered.

"What?" Hao said.

"Just run!" Silva said, long strides overtaking them. Hao heard a roar from behind them and took Silva's advice. He knew exactly what the rotting bastard had done now.

"Oh no, not these guys again!" He yelled. They got out of the museum and Yoh stopped, trying to drag a bench in front of the doors. "Honey, what are you doing?" Hao asked, going back and grabbing his arm. "These guys don't use doors, remember?"

"Where are Opacho and Ryu?" Yoh demanded as they got to the car. A horn sounded and they looked up as Ryu and Opacho drove up in a double-decker bus.

"What the hell is this!?" Hao growled.

"Akira Hao! You language!" Yoh scolded even as he hugged Opacho and assured her he was fine and that everything was going to be alright.

"What happened to my car?" Hao snarled. "You better have grabbed my bag!"

"We were forced to find alternate transportation." Hao glared at him. "It was her idea!" Ryu accused, pointing at Opacho.

"Was not!"

"Uh, my friends... now is not the time to be worrying about this..." Silva intoned just as four spots in the museum wall broke open and four mummy warriors were charging at them, two of them destroying the car.

Ryu stepped on the gas pedal and was peeling down the streets of London like his ass was on fire. Hao moved to the back of the bus in stunned horror as he looked at his poor car.

"I. HATE. Mummies..." He moaned and growled at the same time...

"Dad?" Opacho asked, glancing behind them at the mummies. "What are those?"

"Keep your head down sweetie." Hao said, pushing her down to the floor. "Get to the front of the bus, it's probably safer."

"Safer?" Opacho repeated.

"Well, the mummies can't get to you quite as quick." Hao amended. "Take your papa, he can make sure Ryu doesn't drive us into any trees or buildings."

"Glad to see me now?" Silva asked.

"Just like old times." Hao said mock-happily. He ran up to the second story of the bus and began shooting. The mummies leapt and began running on the walls of the buildings on either side of the road. "Now that's just cheating." Hao complained.

On the level below Silva fired as one of the mummies got on the bus, and kept firing until it was knocked back on the road. Hao looked up as the roof caved in a little. Hao fired at the roof, trying to get at the mummy scrabbling away on top of it.

Downstairs Silva yelled as the top half of one of the mummies swung into the bus. He fired at it, but the creature moved quickly and knocked the gun out of his hands and then knocked him back. Opacho screamed and Yoh moved to defend him, kicking the mummy back. The mummy growled and went after him again.

The roof was ripped open by a mummy, which Hao shot at as it fell through. He tried to reload, but the mummy jumped on him and he lost the gun on the floor. He lunged for it, but the mummy was quicker, grabbing him and dragging him back. Hao fought it.

"Hey!" Silva yelled, throwing a used bullet at the mummy trying to get at Yoh and Opacho. The mummy downstairs turned its attentions back to Silva, its fingernails growing and slashed at his chest.

"Ryu, turn the bus!" Yoh yelled. Ryu did so, going into a tight turn, which threw the mummy off of Silva, but also dropped Hao's gun back down to the lower level. The mummy went after Silva again, but Yoh grabbed the gun off the floor, rolled into position and took aim. The mummy was blasted away and Silva gave Yoh a wide-eyed look.

"Hao's been making me practice." Yoh explained. He could hear his husband fighting on the second story and got up, looking out the front window. He saw a low bridge on another road up ahead and an idea came to him. "Ryu get us under that bridge!" He yelled. He held on as Ryu drove across the lines of traffic and sped up as they came to the bridge.

Hao knocked the mummy off him and saw the low bridge coming up. He dove for the floor and put his hands over his head. He could hear the mummy coming for him, but there was a screech of metal and then a screech of pain and suddenly he could feel the wind in his hair. He stood up, finding that the roof was entirely gone. He looked around but none of the mummies seemed to have followed them.

The bus stopped on a bascule bridge. He hurried down the stairs, where Silva was sitting on one of the seats, breathing heavily. "You okay?" He asked the Medji.

"This… was my first bus ride." Silva said breathlessly, smiling at Hao.

"Hell of a ride, huh?" Hao asked, and then turned his attention back to Yoh. Yoh dropped the gun he had and embraced Hao fiercely. Hao returned the embrace with gusto. He then kissed Yoh soundly and thoroughly on the lips.

"Oh, get a room." He heard Opacho muttered. He ignored his daughter, up until she shrieked in fear. Hao whipped his head around in time to see the large Chinese man dragging Opacho out of the bus. He swore and ran after the man. Opacho was bundled into a black car and it took off. Hao kept running, even as the bridge began to rise. He made it to the top just as it stopped rising and was able to watch the car speeding off into the night.

"She's gone." He said flatly when he came back down. "I'm so sorry, Yoh." He said. Yoh shook his head, tears in his eyes.

"They will not harm her." Silva said quietly. "She wears the bracelet."

"Opacho put it on?" Yoh asked with a gasp.

"When she put it on she saw the Pyramids at Giza and then Karnak." Hao explained.

"When they get to Karnak the bracelet will show her the next step of the journey." Silva said.

"Then we need to get to Karnak before they leave, otherwise we'll have no idea of where to look for them next." Yoh said.

"Seems to me that we need a magic carpet." Hao said, grinning ferociously.


	7. Chapter 7

Opacho hated trains, they were too noisy, too bumpy and made her stomach feel queasy. She glared at the fat Asian man who was sitting across from her. He only grinned condescendingly at her and she huffed and looked away, rubbing at the bracelet. It chafed.

The lady who had been with the curator, Jeanne, walked up and smiled at her, there was no warmth in her red eyes. "What a bright little child you must be, your fathers must be terribly worried about you. If you want to see them again, you will behave."

Opacho gave her the best unimpressed look she'd seen her papa give her father. "Lady, I don't even behave for my parents, what makes you think I will for you?" She queried. Jeanne smiled, humourlessly and maliciously.

"Because your parents wouldn't slip poisonous snakes in your bed, while you are sleeping." She replied. Opacho decided it was best to keep her mouth shut, obviously the lady was crazy. The curator, Luchist Lasso, came up.

"The master wishes to see the girl." He said.

"I can't believe I actually liked you." Opacho muttered as she was led away. As she left the three men who had been trying to get the bracelet in the first place, Boris, Tecolote and Bill, walked in, staggering under the weight of an object covered in a tarp.

"Nice digs." Tecolote commented, grinning.

"Did you get what we asked for?" Luchist demanded.

"Yes we got it, had to kill two guards to get it." Bill said.

"Yes, this chest is cursed." Boris growled, flipping the tarp up to reveal the chest that had previously held the canopic jars of Mar-ko. He pointed to the writing. "See here, whoever opens this chest-"

"Will be sucked dry by the creature and he will be whole again." Luchist said impatiently. "We've heard this story before."

"Yeah well, you know what I heard?" Tecolote said, hands on his hips. "I heard those yanks that found it those years ago all died, horrible deaths they were, so with that in mind we want 10,000."

"The agreement was for 5." Luchist growled.

"It'll be ten or we'll take it somewhere else." Tecolote countered. Jeanne put a hand on Luchist's arm, stopping him from saying anything further.

"Ten will be fine, come with me gentlemen." She said, leading them away.

%&%&%&%

Opacho was shoved inside a room and the door slammed behind her. She got to her feet, muttering to herself as she rubbed at her sore knees. The room smelled funny, incense covering up an old smell not unlike rotten parchment and something that she couldn't put her finger on but made her wrinkle her nose in distaste. The fat man pushed her in further, closer to a man in a mask sitting reading a scroll.

"Master." The fat man said, bowing. The man in the mask stood up and Opacho suppressed the wild urge to run, to get as far away as possible. She was her daddy's little girl and she was brave, so she stood her ground.

"I know you understand me, little one." The man said. Strangely the words were in English, but there was something like an echo behind them, speaking the same words in Egyptian. "So you must listen carefully for it is you who is the chosen one, the one who will lead me to Ahm Shere."

"And what if I don't?" Opacho demanded haughtily. "What if I get a little lost on the way?"

The masked man picked up an hourglass and turned it over so that the sand inside began to pour down to the bottom. "The sands of time are already moving against you."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, when I put the bracelet on, seven days until the Scorpion King awakes." Opacho huffed impatiently. She hated it when people felt the need to be dramatic.

"Did you also know if you do not enter the pyramid by the seventh day that the bracelet will suck the life out of you?" Mar-ko said.

"No one mentioned that." Opacho muttered, eyes going wide. "But that means I only have five days left!" She yelped.

"Then I believe it would be best if you didn't get lost." Mar-ko said smugly. Opacho, annoyed by his tone, scowled fiercely.

"My dad is going to kick your ass." She said. Mar-ko chuckled nastily and lifted a gloved hand to remove his mask. Opacho gaped in horror at the rotted face that was beneath.

"I do not think so." He then stood and waved to Hang-Chang to take her away, making sure to tell the man they needed her alive and unharmed, for the most part. He heard Jeanne approaching and quickly hid from sight as he saw she wasn't alone and she had that sugary sweet smile on her face that he remembered seeing often before she had a slave executed for not pleasing her wishes or other such offenses.

"Please wait in here while I go get your rewards. Oh please set the chest over there." She pointed to a spot before the alter as the three men looked over the gold and jewels decorating the train car. They did as told, while she moved back towards the door. Just as she reached it, Mar-ko growled lowed scaring the three men as she slammed the door shut behind her.

"Hey! Lady! Hey!" Bill called pounding on the door as Boris began rummaging through the piles of gold in the room.

"We should not be here... This place... is cursed..." Telocote told them, scanning the room slowly, hoping that he barely moved whatever evil being was there would not go after him first.

"Oh for the love of God!" Boris growled, picking up a ring, putting it on and frowning when it didn't look right and tossed it carelessly over his shoulder.

"What is it with you in curses?" Bill rolled his before mocking the smaller male, pointing at a statuette of Isis. "This is cursed!" An emblem on the wall. "That is cursed!" A mirror. "Cursed," A necklace. "Cursed," A statuette of Anubis. "CURSED!"

"... you... should... believe..." An eerie voice spoke in English, echoed in Ancient Egyptian.

"What was that!?"

"Raaaaaaaagh!" They spun around to see Mar-ko marching at them. They pulled out their guns and opened fire.

"Bill! Bill! Open the chest! It's the only way!" Jeanne cried out, watching from the door through an eye slot. Bill dropped his gun and grabbed the top of the chest and pulled just as Boris turned to stop him.

"No!"

Beige smoke blew up into their faces, but when it cleared the walking Mummy was gone. Bill tried the door once more, still locked. Boris saw the boarded up windows and with Telocote began to pry them off. But before they could do it, Bill screams started, cut off into choked gasps and then silence. Both men turned to Bills corpse fall dried out, black and nothing more than skin and bones fall to the floor like a well preserved mummy. Boris saw the creature twitching and jerking about as his body began to reform before he turned to them, smirking.

"You ugly motherfucker!" Boris screamed, rushing him with the pried off 2x4 and broke it on the creature's head, but he merely cocked his head and smirked before draining him next.

Jeanne watched with malicious glee as Mark tossed the second dolt to the ground. As Telocote unsheathed a scimitar he carried around and cut off the creature's right arm. Mar-ko stared at the severed limb and frowned, really what was it with people and cutting off his damned right arm? Picking it up he reattached it before he lunged onto the man, grinning as he screamed...

Opacho jumped and almost whimpered when she heard the terrible scream that echoed loudly over the noise of the train. She would not let these jerks see her cry, whimper or scared! She was Asakura-Akira Opacho! She was Hao's daughter and she would do her best to live up to her name!

'Just because I have to show them the way doesn't mean I need to make it easier for them nor that I can't leave clues behind for my parents...' She thought, her mind shifting through hundreds of ideas of how to let her parents know, that she was ok and where to go next. Hang-Chang walked by, dropping a tray with a simple cucumber sandwich before her with a cup of water before walking to his own table filled with oriental dishes that smelled heavenly and made her tummy moan in want. 'And who said I can't mess with them too? He will learn, and he will learn fast, that I'm not to be trifled with especially when I'm hungry.'

The drive to a nearly remote village was long and tiring, Ryu and Silva were dozing in the back as Yoh sat beside Hao, holding a photo of the three of them at the lake. Hao chanced a glance at his husband and sighed, reaching a hand over and clasping it with Yoh's a silent reassurance and promise that they would get Opacho back safe and sound. Stopping before a set of double doors, they all piled out. Silva looked at the ruins that were made a home, shaking his head sadly as Ryu clutched the scepter he snatched from Yoh's house, if anything he'd die with something of value. Or he'd bash a few heads in. Yoh blinked as he saw a man walking from his hut to the doors, he was covered in oil, sand and protective clothing so he couldn't tell what he looked like. Hao was pulling his weapon pack out of the trunk and turned to see the man.

"Trey!" He called in greeting.

'Trey' one look and ran for it.

Hao's smile fell and he hurried after the fleeing man.

"Yep, he definitely remembers him." Yoh sighed, rolling his eyes and turning, only to blink as he saw a man bathing in broad daylight and in public. Shaking his head he went to stop his husband from killing their transport.

"Stay the hell away from Akira! I thought you were in prison! About to be hanged!"

"I was let out on good behavior... And that was more than a few years ago... Come back here and listen to me!" Hao shouted.

"Whatever scheme you got going on, my answer is no!"

"Scheme?" Yoh asked. "Care to explain, Hao?"

Yoh's hip cocked, his arms crossed and his right foot tapped the floor. That was the 'You better tell me something good or it's the sofa and your and for the next month' stance Hao has come to fear. He laughed nervously before turning to Trey.

"I'm not running any schemes! I need you to fly us to Karnack so we can rescue my daughter!"

"Hao! You don't have a daughter! You never married and the only woman you slept with was Anna!"

Hao turned green at that, but swallowed the bile and grimaced as he waved hand at Yoh. "This is my husband, Asakura Yoh. Opacho is Chocolove's daughter, but he died and asked me to take care of her. We adopted her and now she's our daughter. She got kidnapped by some shady people trying to kill my brother-in-law and we want to get her back. Please Trey."

Trey looked at them all and sighed.

"I feel for you, I really do, but I am not going to help. Last time I go shot. In the ass! I refuse to let it happen again!"

"You will not need to worry about being shot since I'd have cut your head from your shoulders!" Silva hissed, sneaking up on Trey and holding his sword to his throat. "There is a little girl, 8 years old, being held prisoner and if we do not get to her in time, Hao will be the least of your worries."

Trey gulped, fear at war with his humanity. He was about to say no again when he saw Hao snatch a gold stick from the tall male, reprimanding him about something before his short haired look-alike grabbed said man by the ear, dragging him away while lecturing him. Hao turned back to them and sighed.

"My brother-in-law stole this from our house... Might as well bring it, who knows we might have to club someone with it- Trey?" Hao noted Trey's twitching and waved the stick, watching him follow it.

"Trey?"

"Give me that gold stick-thing and you can shave my head, wax my body and use me as surf board."

"Didn't we do that on that bank job in Hawaii?" Hao asked.

Silva gave him a stunned look as Yoh walked up to them.

"Bank Job?"

"Err... nothing! So what are we taking?"

Trey smiled and lead them to what he was working on. The hot air balloon was not much, looked questionable at best and well, Hao unhostlered his gun.

"Trey, you're right. You are gonna get shot." He aimed about to fire when a wrench beat him to it.

"HOROHORO! GET YOU ASS IN HERE AND HELP ME!" Shouted an all too familiar voice.

"Ren?" Yoh asked, running to the side of the carrier.

"Yoh?" Ren popped out from where he was working and smiled. "What are you doing here!? I thought you were back in London!"

"My daughter got kidnapped and we're trying to convince Trey here -"

"Trey? You mean Horohoro." Ren pointed at 'Trey.'

Said male uncovered his head and Yoh gasped hugging him. They spoke quickly in Indonesian before Ren smacked the blue haired male.

"You're gonna help and if you don't I have my Kwan Dao! You don't need to worry about being shot since I'll cleave you in two!" Ren hissed, looking murderous.


End file.
